


Wishful Thinking

by Strawb3ary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ashe has a breakdown, Ashe has had depression due to absent parents, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jesse talks to Ashe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawb3ary/pseuds/Strawb3ary
Summary: Ashe is approached by McCree, who realizes a truth about Ashe that she doesn't wanna face.This was a one-off thing I wrote as a sort of vent. I wrote it in a depressed state and I don't really want criticism.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Wishful Thinking

Ashe shook as she tried to grip herself to reality. McCree held back, cautious. He'd come to talk to Ashe but he'd never expected...Well, This. He motioned to take a step forward and Ashe slammed her glass on the table. "Dont." She warned. Jesse eyed the burbon in the glass, and the pills that sat only a little ways away from it. He figured they were pain meds of some sort. Or maybe something to give Ashe a little high. He didn't really know her that well these days. He opened his mouth to speak, and then forced himself to be softer.

" Ashe..." he trailed off as she released her hold on the glass, and moved to the pills. She took two from the bottle, and for a moment, Jesse wondered if she was laughing with the way her shoulders shook. And then he realized as he heard the gentle sobs that that wasn't what was happening. Bitterness towards her slowed away and suddenly, he felt as if they were kids again. Ashe turned to look at him and he stopped breathing. Memories washed over him of the girl from his childhood. Memories of Ashe on her wanted posters. He stepped towards her, and suddenly saw what was on the bottle. Antidepressants. 

And in the moment, something clicked for him. "Ashe- I- How long have you been... W- Did I do this? Is this my fault?" He suddenly asked, guilt dripping over him like a fog. Ashe stepped away from him, her mind blurring as she stared out the window. "....." She crossed her arms over themselves. "No, Jesse. I've been taking them since I was six years old." She said softly. She turned to face him then, her eyes dark, and her face stained from her makeup. "If I had known, I'd-" Jesse trailed off as Ashe gave him a curt laugh. 

"You'd have what, felt sorry for me? Sorry, but I didn't need your pity. And I certainly don't need it now. Please, go away." She said the words softly, but there was a snarky bitterness in her tone. She closed her eyes and Jesse clenched his hands into fists. "I would've tried to help you, Ashe. Hell, maybe we coulda done somethin' to fix what you were goin' through. Surely someone could've done somethin' about your parents, Lizz-" Ashe shot towards him in a break neck pace.

"Don't. Call me by that name. You think you know the solution to everything, don't you? How could anyone ever blame you? You were always the poster child. You couldn't even fix your own fucking life, Jesse. Much less the trainwreck of mine. So don't you dare come to me, and try to tell me you could fix anything for me. You couldn't even fix yourself. " She snapped, angry tears pouring from her eyes.

McCree had half expected this response, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. "Aw, it's always like this with you, aint it? You never listen to anyone but yourself. But have you heard yourself, Ashe? Do you not see yourself right now? That's exactly what happens. Anytime it ever comes to facin' any kind of truth about yourself, it comes flyin' back at everyone else. Anytime somebody wants to help, you snap them away. Well, damnit, Ashe. You need somebody too. Quit shovin' that pride up your ass and open your eyes. " He snapped.

Ashe stared at him, eyes narrowed, lips shaking. "Go. " She commanded, pointing weakly at the door. McCree sighed, pressing a hand to his face. He rubbed his brow and shook his head. He grabbed his hat by the door and put it on, shaking his head at her. " I just want you to open up to someone. But I can see that's wishful thinkin'...." He muttered, leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him and eyed Bob in the hallway. " You knew. You need to stop coverin' for her too." He said before walking away, spurs clinking in the hall.

Ashe stared at the bottom of her empty glass. Her body shook as she held it, her lip trembling at the empty. McCree was right. With a swoop of something less than grace, she swung the glass across the room, shattering it. She slammed her fists onto her desk, and glared at the pills there.

"Damnit! You're weak!" She yelled at herself, slamming her hands down once more. She brought a hand to her face, covering it as she trembled. Little streams dripped from her eyes as she tried desperately to calm herself. But the little effort only made her angrier. She slapped at the pill bottle on the table, sending it flying. She dropped to her knees, pulling her arms around herself. She'd told herself she was fine. That everything would be okay. But she knew she was only lying to herself."I'm weak..." She repeated, sobbing into her knees.


End file.
